create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/Life of a Teenage Introvert (fanfic)
Order: Me Createsans Missette K9luvthatleo Part 1 Nothing has never been sweeter to Astrid Moore than school being over. With tons of crowds, sitting near the middle of the lunchroom, and talking to...actual people, she was so done. Astrid is the most introverted teen at South River High School. She hated being in crowds. She also hated talking to people she didn't know well, especially when she was alone. Luckily, her best friend Sherri Lafayeson always came through. Sherri is more extroverted. She loves talking to people and being super friendly. That's why Astrid befriended her. Astrid met her strawberry blonde friend by the pudding shack outside of the school. "Classes been hard for ya Astrid?" Sherri asked her Astrid shrugged "Pretty much. I mean, it wasn't so hard" She took a bite of her pudding. Sherri adjusted her sunglasses on her forehead and responded "Look, I know school's hard for you because of, well, people. But never fear, Sherri is here!" She giggled a bit, and so did Astrid. Suddenly, Astrid spotted someone in the distance. A boy with luchious dark brown hair and sparkling grey eyes. Otto. Astrid felt her tongue go numb and her face heated up faster than a microwave. He started to come over to them. Sherri waved at him "Hi, Otto!" "Oh, hello" He smiled at them and waved shyly. Astrid hid behind her backpack. "So" Otto rubbed the back of his head "How has school been?" "Well, thank you!" Sherri beamed. She slightly kicked Astrid in the ankle, and her head popped up. Astrid tried to say something, but no words came out. Finally, she managed to squeak out a slight "Good" Otto put his hands behind his back and shifted his right foot. "Well, I guess I'll see ya soon!" He happily blushed and headed home. Astrid's heart almost exploded. Otto was reputated as the bashful boy of the school. He was also a great singer. Braver than Astrid was she seemed. Sherri checked her phone "Oh, shoot. I have to head home and help with my twin siblings. They dynamic duo. Pff! Yea right!" "I gotta go home too" Astrid informed her "Maybe we can meet tomorrow? For...school. I guess" "Sure! See ya, Astrid!" Sherri gave her friend a hug and headed home. Astrid pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head and popped in her earbuds for music. But her story had only just begun. Part 2 Erica's POV: My bestie, Nova, and I were talkin' and walkin' about different things when I spotted a boy. I felt my face heat up. "Nova, who's that? DO ya know?" I asked. "That's Otto." she responded. I smiled. "Otto. What a handsome name." I said. We walked away from him. He was beautiful. Okay, anyways. Nova and I are BFFs because she needed someone to protect her from bullies. Same with Bash and Axel. Axel is a HUGE klutz. Anyways, yeah. I saw Astrid Moore and waved. She waved in response. Nova and I split ways as I met up with my older twin brother. Part 3 Rory Thompson laid down on the grass of the town's park, twirling a piece of her violet hair. Chewing on a piece of gum, she blew it into a bubble. Suddenly, the gum popped right in her face. Sitting up quickly, she gasped in disgust as she felt the gum get stuck in her hair. Laughing came from her one and only best friend, Keith Ross. "Oh boy Rory, you should've seen your face, it was priceless!" He said, wiping a tear from his eye. Rory pulled the gum out, gagging while Keith was still laughing. "Ha-ha. It might be funny for you, ''but now I have to go home and wash my hair to get the gum out!" She complained. Keith sat beside her. "You probably need the wash anyway, since the last time you was your hair was.. well never." He joked. Rory rolled her eyes. "I wash my hair every other day now since I dyed my hair, otherwise it'll get wrecked." She said. Keith shrugged his shoulders. "I still think the pink would've gone better." Rory sighed in annoyance. "For the last time, I'm not trying to look like a la-la loopsy reject. I can't believe I still listened to you and chose violet instead." "But it looks good because of me telling you to choose violet." He smirked. He squinted his eyes. "But maybe some blue could blend in nice too..." "Um yeah, not happening," Rory said, crinkling her nose at the thought of blue in her hair. "It would look cool!~" Keith singsonged. "You're so annoying," Rory said, pushing Keith lightly. "But I'm still your best friend." He retorted. "Sadly." Rory joked, which cause Keith to gasp in shock. She laid back down on the grass. "Did you do chemistry homework yet?" She asked. Keith nodded his head. "Did it during class while the teacher wasn't looking, easy as pie." "Lucky. I'm still stuck on question 3, and don't even get me started on the project due next week." Rory groaned. "It's better than having to read 38 pages for Social Studies." He said. Rory grabbed her phone out of her pocket. "Well speaking of social studies, I should probably get home to study for the quiz tomorrow. See ya at the bus stop?" She asked, standing up. "Like always," Keith said. Rory nodded her head and waved goodbye, before heading home. Part 4 Otto and Desmond were hanging out at Desmond's house. As Desmond twirled the grass, he started to talk. "So, how's school for you?" Desmond asked. Otto shrugged, putting his book down. "Good, I guess." Desmond nodded. "Cool." Otto picked up his book again and started reading. After an hour, Otto went home. The next morning, Otto got ready for school. 30 minutes later, he got on the bus and headed to school. As he stared out the window, his friend, Jordyn, came over to his seat. "Hey," Jordyn playfully punched him in the arm. "Oh, hey Jordyn." Otto smiled slightly. Jordyn sat down. "... do you like anyone at school?" Otto shrugged. "Maybe..." "Who?" "I'll tell you later." "Okay..." Jordyn stared at him. "I bet I already know." Once the bus arrived at the school, everyone got off and headed to class. Part 5 "Watch out for that loose tile!" Sebastian "Bash" Settlemire III warned his best friend, Axel, as he made it through the hall. Axel was the most clumsiest kid in High School, and Bash was the only one who could handle it. "Thanks, Bash" Axel said to me "No problem buddy!" Bash replied "It's not like I had anything else to do anyway. Those kids can really bully" As they walked to class, they accidentally bumped into a girl with auburn hair and violet eyes. Bash picked up a book on animals she dropped and gave it to her. "Hey, you ok?" Bash asked her The girl said nothing, but stared. Her cheeks turned red as he helped her up. Then she spoke "Oh, um, yea. I'm ok..." "You're November right?" Bash asked her November's eyes widened a bit "Nova for short" She shyly smiled. "Thanks. Y'know, for helping me up" "No prob!" Bash commented "I guess I'll see you around" "Sure!" Nova headed to her class. Meanwhile, Astrid sat patiently in her classroom as the teacher gave announcements. They were usually boring, but one was quite interesting. "As you may know students" The teacher announced "Homecoming is coming up fast" Chatter started to brew up in the classroom. Astrid, though, shuttered at the thought of being around people. The teacher continued on "There is a sign-up sheet outside of the classroom if you want to participate on Homecoming committee. Music committee, food committee, and decoration committee are all permitted. So let's hope some of us have guts to sign up!" "it's not like Astrid would want to be around people!" A mean voice said. Astrid spun around to see Renata joking around with Jasmine and Sophia "She'd probably have a heart attack right there on the spot!" As the girls laughed, Astrid slid into her desk so no one would see her red face. By the time lunch rolled around, she and Sherri sat at their favorite table and talked about Homecoming. "So...you signing up to be on the Homecoming committee?" Astrid asked Sherri "Maybe decoration" Sherri added "I love to scrapbook, so that will be cake. Unless I get stuck with one of the plastics. Ugh. Can you spell 'torture'?" "At least you will have someone to ask to the dance" Astrid sulked "I doubt any guy would take me" "You kidding?!" Sherri pushed her lunch aside and put her arm around her BFF "I mean, c'mon! Brown eyes are among the prettiest of eyes. You have them, so maybe someone will ask you! Maybe..." She pointed at Otto, who was sitting with his best friend, Desmond. "Otto?!" Astrid whisper-shouted "But...he is the one who gets stuttery aorund girls!" "Well, maybe he'll ask you before Renata or Erica can" Sherri noted "I know Renata doesn't have a chance, and-"Just then, Astrid froze "Did you say Erica?!" "Yea, I did" Sherri answered "I think she likes him" "Why?!" Astrid freaked "I had a crush on Otto since Jr. High! And now suddenly, since homecoming is coming up, she suddenly decided she mgiht ask out my crush?! There are millions of boys in this school, why did she have to pick Otto?! Why?! Why?! Can someone tell me why?!?!" Sherri gripped her shoulders "Okay, girl, calm. Down. I'm your BFF! I'll make sure Otto is completely open for Homecoming!" "You will?" Astrid smiled hopefully "I will" Sherri winked The two embraced, and tossed their trays on their way to lunch. Astrid was in a nervous wreck. She once thought of Erica as an aquaintance, but now, it seemed like she just made a secret frenemy. Part 6 Zuko's POV: I just got here, and people are already teasing me for my scar. They called me names, like "hothead", "flameboy" and "scarface". I bumped into a boy, and we both fell. The boy had blonde hair and light blue eyes. Another boy, who had black hair, neon green eyes and was... pleasantly plump. "Axel, are you okay?" he asks. The other boy and I stand up. "Watch where you're going!" the guy with black hair yells at me. "I wasn't focused!" i yell back. We argue for a good minute before a teacher walks over. "Sebastian Settlemire, Zuko Fireheart, you can settle your disputes in detention. And as for you, Axel Kalauny, you get detention for cutting class." the teacher says. The big kid and I are pretty angered right about now. "See ya in detention, Scar." the guy says. "Back at ya, Biggie." I respond, walking away. Erica's POV: I know Astrid likes Otto, but I can't help it! Of course, I won't ask him to Homecoming. Naw, there's a new boy, that I may ask. I learned his name is "Zuko". He seems like a bad boy, and he's super cute, even with that scar. Part 7 "Come on Leo, don't be such a wimp!" "I'm not." Leo narrowed his blue eyes at his younger sister. Chloe Pérez, better known as CC, couldn't believe her brother right now. "You have to go to homecoming, you can't be one of those weirdo outcasts who doesn't go to it." She said, putting a hand on her hip. Leo sighed and closed his locker. "Trust me CC, I've been fine with not going to it since freshman year. Being a junior now won't change my mind about it." CC, holding her books in her hands, stopped and thought for a moment. "What if I got you a date? You would have to go to homecoming then." She suggested. The sound of notebooks hitting the ground could be heard through the whole school. Leo whipped his head around and looked at CC like she had gone insane. " You, find me a ''date? Hate to tell you, but I think the last thing any girl wants to do in this school is go to homecoming with a geek like me." He said sarcastically. "Please, I'm sure some girl would wanna go with you... I'll just have to look really hard for the right one. Just give it a thought, please?" CC asked. In defeat, Leo sighed and nodded his head. "Fine, but this doesn't mean I'm going to homecoming." He reminded her. CC rolled her eyes but smiled in victory. "Just you wait, I'll find you the perfect date and then you'll have to go to homecoming." She said. The bell rang to go to their next class, and CC walked off to go to math. Leo bent down and picked up his books, and then started speed walking down the hallway so he could make it to class on time. TBC Part 8 On break, Desmond and Otto were talking in the hall. As they were talking, Jordyn ran up to them. "Hey guys!" Jordyn smiled. "Oh! Hi Jordyn." Otto waved. "Have you guys heard about Prom yet?" Jordyn asked. "Yeah." Desmond replied. "Got any ideas of who you are taking?" Otto shyly shrugged as Desmond nodded. As Desmond nodded, he walked over to Jordyn. Jordyn smiled as her face turned red. "I know who I want to ask, but I'm kinda scared too." "Ah, don't be scared Otto!" Jordyn exclaimed, "just ask them." Otto nodded. The bell rang and the three of them went to their next class. Later, at lunch, Astrid walked up to Otto. Otto slightly blushed as she walked up. "Hi Otto!" Astrid said. "Hi!" "Sooo.... any ideas about who you're taking to prom?" "Yeah... I do..." Astrid was just staring at him then realized what she was doing. "Oh, um, sorry, but I gotta go now." "Oh, okay. I'll talk to you later." Part 9 Bash felt really sheepish about how he treated that Zuko kid. He was trying to protect Axel, but at the same time, he was a jerk. During detention, he went up to him to apologize. "Uh, hey" He greeted him "What do you want?" Zuko asked quite sharply "I apologize on how I acted" Bash explained "I don't want to act like a jerk. I just wanted to protect my best friend, Axel. He is a bit clumsy, and I just don't know who will treat him like dirt or not. I'm also sorry I called you 'Scar'. Bygones?" It took a while for Zuko to trust him but then he finally answered "Alright. Fine. Sorry I called you 'Biggie'" "You can hang out with us if you want" Bash insisted After Zuko agreed, the three got out of detention as friends. Nova, in a blue sweatshirt with a tiger on it, waited outside of the detention room. "That wasn't fair" Nova told them "Why did they have to put such sweet kids in detention? In my honest opinion, he should be put in detention" Bash blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Aw, thanks for standing up for us, Nova! But it was just a fight. It won't happen again" Nova's freckled face turned pink "Well, i-if he does put you in there for no reason, I might have to file a complaint to the principle" "I'm sure any teacher wouldn't do that, Nova" Axel explained "They know right from wrong" "Um, okay" Nova said before leaving "But I just want to make sure" "Did I act too weirdly around him?" Astrid asked Sherri on their way out after school "No, you did great!" Sherri complimented "Now I just have to figure out who I'm taking to Homecoming" "I'm pretty sure every boy will ask you" Astrid scoffed "You are pretty much the dream girl" Sherri stopped in her tracks and grabbed Astrid's shoulders "So are you. In some boy's eyes, you're irresistable! Your gentle smile and sparkling brown eyes could throw him over the loop! Even Otto seemed impressed" Astrid smiled and hugged Sherri tight "You are the best friend ever!" "Darn tootin'" Sherri joked, then went on "Is your younger sister having a Homecoming at her middle school?" "They have a dance coming up, but none as big as this" Astrid answered "That's okay" Sherri said before they departed "Maybe she would like to join us for our Homecoming" Astrid thought about the idea. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to invite Lily to Homecoming. Part 10 Zuko's POV: After we got out of detention, a girl talked to Bash. I felt my face heat up. The girl left. "Zuko, you okay?" Bash asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Who was that? She's cute." I then noticed they were both looking at me. "What?" I asked. "That's Nova. Bash likes her." Axel said. "Ohh. Whoops. Eh, rivalries are stupid, don't ya agree?" I asked Bash. He nodded in agreement. Another girl walked past, and Axel blushed and almost fell. Bash and I managed to keep him up. "Who is that?" I asked. Bash answered. "Rory Thompson. Zuko, you stay with Axel. I'm gonna get Rory." Bash went to get Rory. I got a phone call from my dad. I answered. "What?" I responded. "Zuko, I met a woman named Emily Kalauny. We're currently dating. She has a son named Axel Kalauny. He goes to your school." with that, I hung up. Axel looked at me. 'Zuko, are you okay...?" he asked. "Our parents are dating." I said. Bask returned with Rory. Part 11 Rory slowly followed Bash to Zuko and Axel. She had never met them before, but Bash had insisted that they were nice so she should get to know them. When Rory was in front of them, Axel instantly turned red and almost collapsed in nervousness. Zuko elbowed him sharply which forced him to stand upright in pain. Rory looked confused as to why Zuko did that, but she ignored it. "Hi, I'm Rory." She introduced herself, sticking out her hand. Axel looked at Rory's hand and then back at Bash. Bash motioned for Axel to shake it and finally, he did. "I-I'm Axel Kala-Kala.." He stuttered. "Kalauny." Bash finished for him. Axel nodded in thanks before letting go of Rory's hand. Rory turned to look at Zuko. "Zuko Fireheart." He answered. "Well, it's nice to meet you guys." She smiled. Axel's feet were shaking in his shoes. He couldn't believe he was talking to Rory right now! Axel tried to walk over to talk to her more. But with his luck and his clumsiness, he managed to trip over his own two feet and fall into Rory. Rory landed with a thud on the ground and groaned in pain. She looked up and her face heated up when she saw Axel directly above her. Axel realized what had happened and scrambled to get off of Rory. "Sorry I-I didn't mean to fall on you- are you okay?" He asked. "Yea, don't worry about it, I'm fine." She reassured. Axel helped her up and handed her bag on the ground to her. "Thanks." She said. "N-no problem." He replied. Rory heard her phone go off and reached into her bag to look at it. "Oh shoot, I have to go help a friend with English homework, but I'll see you guys around?" She asked. "Y-Yea!" Axel squeaked. "Cool, nice meeting you guys!" She said, before walking off. While walking, Rory could feel her stomach swirling with butterflies. The reason was about Axel, but she couldn't figure out why. TBC Part 12 As Otto was walking, he spotted Astrid. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Uh, hi, Astrid!" Otto bashfully waved. "Oh, uh, h-hi Otto!" She smiled. "W-what's going on?" "Well, um, I wanted to tell you something..." "Oh, uh, okay." "I was wondering if-" Otto was cut off by someone else's voice. "Hi Otto! Hi Astrid!" Erica smiled. "Oh... hi Erica." Astrid said. "Hi, Erica." Otto gave slight smile. "I'll talk to you later, Otto." Erica waved and walked off. "...anyways, I was wondering if you-" the bell rang. "Oh... I gotta go to class now. Bye..." Astrid waved. As Otto headed to class as well, he thought, This is gonna be harder than I thought. Part 13 "Sherri, Sherri!" Astrid called out to her best friend. When she caught her breath, she managed to explain the situation with Otto "Otto talked to me Sher. He. Talked. To Me." "That's great!" Sherri exclaimed "He wanted to ask me something" Astrid added "But thanks to Erica and that stupid bell, now I don't think I'll be able!" "Well, you may still have time after school" Sherri smiled "I mean, who else would try to steal Otto besides Erica, and she might be interested in...I dunno...Zuko for all I care" Astrid thought about it for a moment. If Erica was interested in Zuko, she would have a chance with Otto. But it would be a low probability. Part 14 Zuko's POV: So... Axel and Bash... are my new best friends. A chick with strawberry blonde hair walked up to me. "Hi!" she says. "Uh... hi." I respond. We talked for a good long time Part 15 "You what?!?!" CC's mouth was gaping wide open. Her best friend, Tasha, had been keeping a secret from her the whole time. "This is why I can't tell you who I like!" Tasha exclaimed, covering her ears from CC's yelling. "I have a right to react like this, Tasha!" CC said, gripping her friend's shoulders. "You like my brother, that's not something you hide from your friend!" She said. Tasha slowly removed CC's hands from her shoulders. " I only hid it from you because I knew ''you would react crazy over this, especially since it was your brother." She muttered. CC shrugged her shoulders and then grinned. "But this is great! Leo thinks no girl in this whole school would go with him to homecoming, but now you can go with him." Tasha bit her lip. "I don't know... Leo's all smart with techy stuff and I can barely solve a math equation. He probably wouldn't like me like that." She said doubtfully. "Hey, I know my brother better than anyone else in this school. Even if you're not super into science like him, he'd be willing to try to go with you." CC reassured. Tasha thought for a moment before sighing. "Okay.. just give me some time for me to talk to him." She said. CC squealed before grabbing her friends wrist. "Great! We gotta get you prepped and ready." She said, dragging Tasha along. TBC Part 16 Otto closed his locker and turned to Desmond and Jordyn. "Guys, whenever I try to talk to Astrid, something interrupts me. Like the school bell. I'm never gonna be able to ask her in time if this keeps happening." "Well..." Jordyn thought, "why don't you just invite her to some place, like the park or your house, and then you can ask her there." "Yeah! That's a good idea." Desmond said. "Hm... maybe I will do that. Thanks for the help!" "No problem!" Jordyn smiled. Part 17 After school, Astrid returned home and collapsed on the couch in fatigue. "How was school, sweetie?" Her mother asked her Astrid tiredly smiled "Good. I guess." Her father came in and put his hand on his wife's shoulder "Surely you didn't avoid everyone today" Astrid hesitated, then sat up "I just hung around Sherri the whole day" The two parents looked at each other, then her mother said "I guess tI acts okay. We know your very introverted sweetie, but sometimes you need to get out there" "However" Her father added "We are not rushing you. Do anything at your own pace" Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Astrid went to get the door and nearly passed out. It was Otto! "Um" Otto rubbed the back of his neck "H-Hey, Astrid" "Uh, I, uh" Astrid tried to speak "I was wondering...maybe...you wanted to get ice cream tomorrow after school?" Otto asked her "If it's okay with your parents." Astrid turned to her parents, and they both gave her a thumbs up. Astrid smiled at them, then turned to Otto "Um, well, I...uh huh" Otto blushed "Great! I-I guess I'll see you" Then he left. After that, Astrid's younger sister, Lily, came downstairs to see the scene "What just happened?" Astrid turned to her younger sister with a coy smiled on her face "I think Otto asked me out" Part 18 Reneta's POV: Ugh, these losers, I swear. Jazyy, Soph and I were talking. "That Astrid chick totally isn't even remotely good enough for ''my Otto!" I said. They nodded in agreement to my totes right statement. 3 kids heard. Axel, Bash and some new guy. Soph blushed as Axel approached. "Heard you talking nonsense." Bash said. "I'm speaking the truth, Mr. Fat." I said. The new guy with the ugly scar raised his eyebrow at me. Axel walked over and pushed me! "Sorry! You know I'm a huge klutz!" he said. Zuko and Bash laughed. I growled. They walked away. Ugh, they messed up my hair! TBC